NickxThor 3
by ThorsGoddess
Summary: The amazing story about love, passion and a sex god OC dont steal


ThorxNick - When Boy Meets God

It was a rainy night, and Nick Kempen was walking home from a friends house. The night felt like any other, he was looking forward to getting into bed and watching TV. But little did he know, that this night would change the rest of his life.

His phone beeped and saw he had a new message from his super fabulous, stunning, sexy, hilarious and sassy friend Peyton. "Just got my weave done, hollaaaa honey booboo" Oh, she is such a gem he thought as he smiled and started texting her back. As he walked the storm started to pick up, and lightning was starting to flash everywhere. He didnt think much of it and continued to text. Just then, about 20 feet from him in the local soccer field, lighting struck the ground. Bolt after bolt of it zapped from the sky. Nick gasped and dropped his phone in shock, and stared at the sight in front of him. After it had calmed down, he noticed a figure hunched over where the lightning had hit. "That...That can't be a person, can it? It's not possible!" He took a few careful steps towards figure suddenly stood up and groaned slightly, shaking its head. Nick could see it better now. It was a man, a very well built man with long blond hair, arms rippling with muscle and a thick perky ass. The man saw him and started walking over in long strides. "You! Where am I? I demand to know." His accent sounded foreign, but Nick couldnt focus on it much, he was transfixed by his sexy full lips and stunning cheekbones. He never considered himself gay, but god damn, the things he would do to this man. "You're..You're in California...How did you get here? There was lightning all over here..Who are you?", he stammered. "What is this Cali-for-nia? And I am Thor, son of Oden. Fierce warrior of Asgard. What is your name?" "Nick...Asgard? Whats that?" "Pathetic!" Thor stomped away from the boy. "You're of no help!" Nick ran over, he felt such a strong sexual attraction already, it was incredible. Thor looked and him and felt something new stir inside him, fondness for another man. He gasped slightly at this. He was the son of Oden, what was this useless feeling! They stared at eachother for a minute, just gazing into eachothers eyes. Nick looked up at the foreign man, "Why dont you come back to my place? Just to get out of the rain of course..." He rocked back and forth on his heels. Thor looked down, "Well..That would be acceptable. Take me there!"

Back at Nick's house, he and Thor were in his bedroom, drying off. They didnt day much to eachother. Nick's eyes kept roaming all over Thor's body. He was perfect, in every way. Nick had to put a pillow on his lap because of this... "Do you have any dry clothes?" "Er, i dont think mine would fit you.." "I guess I'll go shirtless then, till it dries." He took off his shirt and put it out to dry. Nick's jaw dropped upon the sight of him. A beautiful sculpted back glisten in the light. Thor ran his hands over his body to try to remove some of the water. But as he looked at Nick, it became more of a stroking, and a fire lit up in his eyes. "Do you like what you see?" "Oh...very much so.." In that second they knew what the other wanted. It didnt matter that they had just met, didnt know the other, one was from another world, all that mattered was their burning passion. Thor dove on Nick and pinned his hands over his head. "Let the son of Oden teach you you a few things..." Things got heated up very fast, and both their clothes were on the floor in a matter of minutes...

The next day, they lay cuddled next to one another, sleeping peacefully. Nick stirred and smiled over at Thor. "What an amazing night..", he though. Never had he been with a man, but it was breathtaking. Thor woke up a few minutes later. "Food...My body needs it!" "Thats not the only thing your body needs" Nick smirked at him. "Shush..." They decided to hit a diner a few minutes down the road.

"You ever plan on telling me who you really are?" Nick asked over breakfast. "One day. When you're ready to understand." He studied him carefully. "It's a story Im not sure you'll believe though." Thor finished eating his 20th pancake. "I dont care what kinda story it is, long as it's about you, Im in." nick smiled at the god, "You make me so happy, and I barely know you, it's amazing." "That it is..That it is.." Thor grinned widely.

They spent the next few days with one another, loving, touching, being with eachother, it was heaven. One night Thor walked in the room, "Nick..I must go. My kingdom needs me." "What? Now? You cant go!" He clung to Thor. "Im sorry, it is my duty..you understand."

After a tearful goodbye they embraced "Come back to me Thor...I..I love you." Thor clutched him, "I love you too, more than I ever thought possible. I will return." And with that, he called upon the thunder with his mighty hammer, and disappeared into the sky. Nick wiped the tears from his eyes, and awaited his return.


End file.
